


Untitled Middle School AU

by skoosiepants



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer tilts his head back. Brendon's standing behind his chair. Spencer waves a little and says, "Hi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Middle School AU

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just felt like writing about some twelve and thirteen year olds. Brendon's the new kid at lunch!

Spencer has a nutritional lunch: apple, peanut butter and jelly, Wheat Thins and a grape juice box. He shares half of it with Ryan even though Ryan has a slice of pizza, because Spencer knows Ryan doesn’t like how greasy the school makes it.

Spencer scans the room, looking for Cash, and sees a skinny kid with short dark hair standing up every which way. He’s fidgeting at the doors to the cafeteria, bouncing up and down on his feet, clutching a brown paper bag to his chest. Spencer likes his shirt – Spiderman.

“Who’s that?” Spencer asks.

Jon crunches into a cracker and shrugs. His mom packed him a Lunchable. Spencer would be jealous if it wasn’t bologna and cheddar. Some days, when Jon has ham, he’ll let Spencer trade.

Ryan twists his fingers in his scarf. “That’s Brendon,” he says, then ducks his head and takes a bite out of his sandwich half.

“Brendon,” Spencer says. He has no idea who Brendon is, but Spencer’s a year younger than Ryan and Jon. Spencer just turned twelve. It’s a pretty awesome age, Spencer thinks, since his allowance doubled and he can stay up past ten on the weekends.

“He’s new,” Jon says, and Ryan glances up just enough to roll his eyes under the cover of his messy bangs.

“Yeah,” Ryan says. “He’s kind of weird.”

Spencer makes a face at him, because he doesn’t think Ryan has any right calling anyone weird. Ryan’s been wearing the cowboy boots his dad got him for Halloween every single day. Ryan pretends to have asthma to get out of playing soccer in gym. Ryan likes to try on Spencer’s mom’s expensive jewelry. Spencer’s mom tells Spencer all the time that Ryan’s a very special boy. Spencer is pretty sure ‘very special’ means weird.

“Hey, um.”

Spencer tilts his head back. Brendon’s standing behind his chair. Spencer waves a little and says, “Hi.”

Brendon’s cute and has a big smile, even if he looks a little nervous. Spencer smiles back at him.

“Sit down,” Ryan says. Ryan does that a lot – tells people what to do. Mostly Spencer’s the only one that ignores him when he gets bossy.

Brendon pulls out the chair in between Spencer and Jon and sits down. He drums his fingers on the tabletop and grins more and says, “I’m Brendon.”

“We know,” Ryan says, because Ryan’s kind of an ass.

Brendon’s smile falters a little, so Spencer offers, “I’m Spencer,” and nudges his baggie of Wheat Thins towards him.

Jon says, “Dude,” and, “We’ve got English together,” and he holds out a fist to bump.

Brendon stares at him. “Um.” He cautiously reaches out and knocks his knuckles against Jon’s, like he thinks maybe at the last second Jon’ll pull away or something, which isn’t like Jon at all. Brendon’ll learn, though, if he’s going to hang around them. Jon never does anything he doesn’t mean one hundred percent. Which sometimes makes him a stubborn douche, but generally just makes him awesome.

Spencer bumps his sneaker against Brendon’s and asks, “First day?” and Brendon nods and opens his mouth and _talks_.

Brendon, Spencer realizes fifteen minutes later, doesn’t really shut up. Ever, he suspects.

Ryan isn’t even pretending to listen to Brendon, and Jon’s doodling on his napkin, making an occasional snort or grunt in Brendon’s general direction, but Spencer’s kind of enthralled.

By the end of lunch, he knows that Brendon has three older brothers and one sister, that he plays piano and guitar, is scared of fish, can’t have sugar, and that he kissed this dude Chris Faller in front of a Stop n Go way back in July – which is why, Spencer kind of gets the idea, Brendon is now living two hundred miles away with his grandparents. Brendon doesn’t seem particularly upset about it, but he does mention missing his family once or twice or five hundred million times.

When the bell rings, Brendon leans over and squeezes Spencer’s arm, just below his elbow, and Spencer can still feel his fingers when he pulls away, like his skin is tingling. He feels his face heat and he very pointedly does not look at Ryan.

“I have to figure out where my locker is again,” Brendon says, and Jon says, “Oh hey, I’ll help,” and Spencer stares at them as Brendon practically bounces off after Jon. He’s got on red sneakers. They’re kind of awesome.

Then he gets up and Ryan falls in next to him and knocks his shoulder into Spencer’s and Spencer manages to hold off for an entire minute, walking down the hall, before looking over at him.

Ryan arches an eyebrow. Ryan has this eerie way of talking without speaking. It normally only works with Spencer, though.

“Whatever,” Spencer says.

“He’s weird,” Ryan says.

“ _You’re_ weird,” Spencer says. He flicks the end of Ryan’s scarf. “Are you coming over after school?”

Spencer expects a _well-duh_ look, but instead Ryan bites at the corner of his mouth, like he’s trying not to grin. Then he reaches over and Spencer ducks too late to avoid him, suffering through a thorough messing up of his hair.

“You’ve got a crush,” Ryan says. He’s teasing, Spencer knows, and it’d be obvious if Ryan had managed any sort of inflection in his voice. It takes a special person to understand how Ryan works.

Spencer says, “Fuck you, I do not,” and fights off a stupid grin of his own.


End file.
